


Кстати о детях

by megmeg_aka_meg



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg_aka_meg/pseuds/megmeg_aka_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на конкурс "Мы странно встретились..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кстати о детях

Первая встреча

Перед ним оставались три человека в очереди. Он глубоко вдохнул и приготовился. В голове еще раз прокрутился план действий: когда человек перед ним начнет делать шаг к окошку – одной рукой, обязательно левой придержать неудачника - он поднял глаза и мысленно поправился – неудачницу за одежду. Правой рукой тщательно отрепетированным движением натянуть балаклаву, сейчас пока спрятанную под капюшоном, на лицо, и выхватить пистолет из-под худи.   
Он был абсолютно сосредоточен, когда прямо перед ним писклявым голосом зазвучало:  
\- Никому не двигаться, это ограбление! – девица, которой уже не суждено было стать его заложницей, ловкой подсечкой свалила крупного афроамериканца, попытавшегося сделать шаг к окошку кассира, приставила тяжеленную девяносто вторую «Беретту» ему к виску и, накручивая себя, завизжала еще громче: - А не то я прострелю ему башку! Всем лечь на пол!  
От неожиданности и растерянности несостоявшийся грабитель резко вспотел, пистолет неприятно прилип к влажной коже на животе. Хм, если все дальше пойдет не так, то у него есть все шансы загреметь в тюрьму за ограбление, которого не успел совершить. Потому что вариантов, как объяснить копам наличие маски под капюшоном и пистолета, в голове не возникало. Не вполне понимая, на что рассчитывает, он выхватил из-за пояса свой пистолет, невольно краснея – это была просто отстойная дамская пукалка, - ткнул в замешкавшегося посетителя на входе и крикнул:  
\- Ты слышал, что она сказала? На пол! – на последнем слове он таки дал «петуха». Но никто не засмеялся.   
В спину ему прилетело такое витиеватое, образное и совершенно бесстыжее ругательство, что он невольно повторил его про себя, чтобы запомнить, а потом, конечно, ожидаемое:  
\- Ты откуда взялся, придурок?

***

Через час они потрошили сумку с деньгами на заброшенном складе. Вернее, он пытался пересчитать деньги, истекая потом от схлынувшего адреналина, от холодного ствола «Беретты», упирающегося ему в висок и от ее обидных слов:  
\- Козел! Куда ты влез! Кто ездит на таких колымагах грабить банки? У меня зубы сводит от желания вынести тебе мозги!  
\- Две…, - закашлялся, сглотнул, хрипло продолжил: - Двести тысяч, кажется.  
Ощущение стали на виске исчезло, он не успел расслабиться, когда она обидно треснула его пистолетом по голове. Уж лучше застрелила бы.  
\- Еще и считать не умеешь! Вот только попадись мне еще!  
Она схватила сумку, покидала в нее деньги, замерла на секунду, достала неполную пачку и швырнула на землю перед ним.  
Он ждал, что она сядет на смешной скутер, который оказался способен на маленькие чудеса на дороге. Но нет – она отошла к невзрачным железным воротам в углу, отодвинула их с жутким скрежетом, исчезла в темном провале, а через минуту выехала на потрясающем белоснежном мотоцикле, в такой же белоснежной куртке и шлеме. Да, никто не угадает в этой любительнице быстрой езды замухрышку на мотороллере.

Вторая встреча

Он неспешно прогуливался по своему рабочему месту. Одно из самых людных казино Лас-Вегаса. Никаких перестрелок, отличная служба охраны, толпа, готовая расстаться с деньгами. А самое главное – это нервное перебирание фишек в карманах и в руках. Большинство, обменяв деньги, забывало о том, что в карманах все еще лежит бумажник, который пригодится за стенами этого рая.   
Он никогда не жадничал, довольствовался одним-двумя кошельками. Брал только деньги и карты на предъявителя. Остальное аккуратно подкидывал на пол под стойкой бара. Или рядом с игровыми автоматами. Он даже допускал, что служба охраны знала его в лицо, но инкриминировать ничего не могла – расположение камер он изучил досконально.   
Он не успел еще выбрать жертву, когда наткнулся на нее. Она сидела за столом для игры в блэк-джек. Совсем другая, в немного вызывающем вечернем платье. Первая его мысль – надо же, где она предпочитает тратить награбленное – тут же ушла. Томность и расслабленность с легким оттенком истерии – частое сочетание у завсегдатаев – были наигранными. В глубине глаз таилась жесткость и внимательность. Хм, а ведь и наряд тут не просто так – отвлекает от лица, заставляя смотреть ниже. И он чуть не повелся. Как и крупье. Было непонятно, что она задумала, но, похоже, у сотрудника казино начали мелькать какие-то подозрения. Вот он уже во второй раз дернул рукой в сторону тревожной кнопки, но передумал, видимо, не мог пока сформулировать свои подозрения. А она, поглощенная какой-то сложной комбинацией, не замечала собравшейся над ней грозы. Карты мелькали над столом, хмурая складка между бровей крупье окончательно сменила нейтрально-доброжелательное выражение лица. И неудавшийся грабитель решился. В конце-то концов, она все же вытащила его тогда из-под носа у полиции.   
\- Ох! Где мой бумажник? - он сказал это, стоя в паре футов от нее, демонстративно похлопывая себя по карманам. – Дорогая, я случайно не оставил его в твоей сумочке?  
В следующее мгновение он пожалел, что не догадался записать смену выражений на ее лице на телефон. Рассеянное внимание, узнавание, удивление, ярость, когда она поняла, что он тянется к ее сумочке. И практически отсутствие мыслей, когда он все же выудил свой бумажник из ее тесного клатча. Признаться, этот пункт моментально родившегося плана его немного смущал. Но он всегда подозревал, что все же есть какая-то магия игры с пространством, когда дело доходит до этого милого женского аксессуара.   
Через пару минут, когда они изображали воркующих голубков в баре, он порадовался, что она все же не владеет колдовством. Иначе быть ему испепеленным прямо тут, на глазах у изумленной публики. Поэтому он сказал ей только одно:  
\- Крупье уже тянул руку к тревожной кнопке.  
\- Почему? – и он понял, что вопрос не о крупье.  
\- Хоть и ценой невероятного унижения, но ты меня тогда спасла, - мило пожал плечами. – Не люблю оставаться в долгу.

Третья встреча

За три дня до рождества судьба свела их в огромном торговом центре. Вокруг кипела толпа, сметающая с прилавков все, за что цеплялся взгляд. Они почувствовали один другого еще до того как встретились глазами. Не обменялись ни словом и собирались уже разойтись, сделав вид, что не узнали друг друга. Но каждый случайно бросил взгляд на содержимое корзинки с покупками другого. Удивительно похожее содержимое. Пара упаковок полуфабрикатов с псевдодомашними рождественскими блюдами, по бутылке готового глинтвейна. И пара DVD-дисков, чтобы скоротать эти дни.  
Их взгляды снова пересеклись, теперь уже полные не только узнавания, но и какого-то понимания и даже обидного сочувствия. Они разбежались, даже не попытавшись поздравить друг друга с Рождеством, не дожидаясь, когда сочувствие перерастет в жалость.

Четвертая встреча

Видя, как ее глаза по-кошачьему зеленеют от ярости, он не смог удержаться от улыбки. Возможно, он и пришел, чтобы посмотреть на это. Сел на казенный неудобный стул, взял трубку и неожиданно испугался, что она не согласится разговаривать с ним. Потребует конвой. Судя по выражению ее лица, она серьезно обдумывала именно такую возможность. Но все же сжала зубы, села напротив на такой же стул за стеклянной перегородкой сорвала с держателя трубку и прорычала:  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!  
\- Прости, я не знал, что ты любишь, набрал всего, что обычно любят девчонки, надеюсь, угадал.  
\- Мне ничего не надо от тебя.   
\- Конфеты, которые тогда у тебя были в покупках перед Рождеством.  
Проняло. Сдалась.  
\- Ты запомнил? – ее голос задрожал, и он снова испугался, что она прервет свидание, чтобы не показать свою слабость.   
\- Ты все же скажи, что ты любишь.  
Она покачала головой.   
\- Не важно, я скоро выхожу. А ты что любишь?  
\- Не важно, не планирую оказаться по ту сторону стекла.

Пятая встреча

Ворота с грохотом отъехали на несколько футов, чтобы лязгнуть, закрываясь уже за его спиной. Он представлял себе, как втянет жадно носом воздух свободы и пойдет пешком до ближайшего городка с автобусной станцией. Неожиданная картина заставила забыть его о дурацких символических планах. Она сидела на капоте красивой тачки прямо напротив выезда. Глаза были скрыты темными очками, но улыбка казалась достаточно дружелюбной. А ведь он планировал после этой ходки завязать…  
\- Прости, я не знала, что ты любишь. Набрала типично вредной мужской еды. И пива.   
\- Ты хочешь предложить мне дело?  
\- Можно и так сказать…  
\- Ты проехала несколько сотен миль и теперь не хочешь признаться, зачем? – он говорил невнятно, не в силах оторваться от сочного, ароматного, идеально прожаренного бургера. Безупречно.  
\- Я хотела быть уверенной, что ты не успеешь влипнуть ни в какие неприятности по пути…  
Он продолжал неторопливо пережевывать:  
\- В шмышле?..  
\- Не хотелось бы говорить нашим детям, что их папа в тюрьме…  
Он чуть не погиб на месте со здоровенным шматом мяса в легких. Получил пару раз между лопаток, отфыркался, прокашлялся и все еще неуверенным голосом уточнил:  
\- Каких детях?  
\- Ты же понимаешь, тянуть дальше некуда. Да и ты, судя по сроку, сэкономил на адвокате. Кстати о детях. Как ты думаешь – дотерпим до ближайшего мотеля, или здесь в лесочке остановиться?


End file.
